Influences on Detective Conan
There have been many influential work which is based on the Detective Conan series that has been written and illustrated by Gosho Aoyama. Many of the influences on Detective Conan comes from famous mystery novels that has been created during the Golden Age of Detective Fiction which was a major popularity among detective series from legendary writers all over the globe. Not only the detective novels were a major inspiration for the Detective Conan series but also Gosho's own one-shot manga's and also some parts of his childhood and his love for different films from Akira Kurosawa. Stylistic influences Collection of Short Stories Many series has been influenced by Gosho Aoyama's own created series. Gosho Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories plays a important part of Detective Conan's influence. can be a major influence for the Detective Conan series which the series contains a major part of influence in its creation. The story follows George Kirishima a unusual small detective and Asami Ashikawa a young lady that tries to run away from the men dressed in black. The part of the influence can be about George's unusual small size can be compared how Shinichi has shrink into his alter ego Conan Edogawa. The man in black that were chasing Asami Ashikawa could become later a influential source of the creation of the Black Organization the true nemesis of Shinichi Kudō. The also plays a important influence of the Detective Conan series. The story follows Yūsaku Kitakata and a mysterious woman that calls herself the "The Wandering Red Butterfly" who gives him a cryptic message through a phone-call. The reason that this could be a major part of influence for the Detective Conan series is because Yūsaku Kitakata and Shinichi Kudō both shares the dream of becoming a great detective and evenly getting codes from peoples they know. Magic Kaitō The series is also a influential source for the Detective Conan series. The Magic Kaitō series is so influential that they evenly went into a lot of crossovers between the two series. Originally, Magic Kaitō is based on the Arséne Lupin series but also on one of Gosho's one-shot . The character designs in Magic Kaitō and in Detective Conan are extremely the same except the hair style. Shinichi's outline of style has been based on Kaito Kuroba expect that Shinichi has a more tidier hairstyle than Kaito which his is more messy. Ran's outline of style has been based on Aoko Moriyama except that Ran's hairstyle is more tidier than that of Aoko. Film Gosho had stated that Kurosawa's movies also have a great influence on his series. Known is that most characters are participating Kendō, a martial-art of sword-fighting descended from traditional swordsmanship named Kenjutsu a fighting style that the samurai were using. One of the characters that is known to practice Kendō is Haiji Hattori. Literature Most of Detective Conan's influences comes from detective novels such as: Hercule Poirot, Sherlock Holmes, Ellery Queen and many other mystery novels main characters. Most of the influence of Detective Conan comes from Mikeneko Holmes and Sherlock Holmes. Most names of the characters in the Detective Conan series comes from the most popular or evenly unknown mystery novels that has been created in the western world, new world and in Japan. , a mystery novel created by Jirō Akagawa which story follows Yoshitaro Katayama a detective at the investigation team in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department which he became a detective because of his father's dying wish due that Yoshitaro's father was a excellent detective. Yoshitaro has not any skills in particular showing that he has hematophobia which he is afraid of blood, phasmophobia which he is also afraid of ghosts and also not good in dealing with women at all. He meets a cat named Holmes who understands humans words and possessing heightened deductive reasoning abilities. The two partnered with each other to solve difficult crimes. The reason for the series influence is because of how Shinichi shrinks in a kid with a great intellect and teamed up with a very horrible detective. , is another great influential series that inspired the Detective Conan series. The title of the series Detective Conan comes from Sherlock Holmes author named: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle a man known for the Sherlock Holmes series. The story of Sherlock Holmes follows a man named Sherlock Holmes and his assistant and friend Dr. John H. Watson. Sherlock Holmes is known for solving difficult cases in a fantastic way. Holmes doesn't also show no fear for his enemies evenly if they look more muscular than him which in the books can be misunderstood because of Holmes posture. Shinichi and Holmes both show the same personality as known that the two loves danger, the two are mostly calm, the two are good at playing the violin (Holmes) and soccer (Shinichi). Cultural influences The world of Detective Conan takes place in Japan but it also borrows things from the English culture such as their names of places. General influences * The name and are both romanized from the named Baker and Hyde. Known is that both of the names comes from the Sherlock Holmes series. Baker comes from the infamous street in England: "Baker Street" and Hyde comes from the park called: "Hyde Park". Baker Street is where Sherlock Holmes lived, and the Hyde Park is the park where Sherlock Holmes and his friend Dr. Wattson were strolling. * The name is named after another famed Detective named "Hercule Poirot", a character created by Dame Agatha Christie. Category:Detective Conan